


Против

by Riakon



Series: Братские узы [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я просил быть гладким, — напоминает с удивительным спокойствием Эл, потирая пальцем сфинктер и Гэвин замирает понимая, что упустил этот момент.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Братские узы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735351
Kudos: 18





	Против

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Никто никогда не может сказать наверняка — что же происходит в голове у Элайджи Камски? Пожалуй, из существующих на свете людей лучше всего брата знает только он, Гэвин.

Любопытный засранец, гениальный изобретатель, и просто наглухо отбитый извращенец, который, судя по всему, отнюдь не собирается оставлять свою сексуальную жизнь без экспериментов и разнообразия.

— Пожалуйста, — Гэвин выдыхает, прикрывая глаза и немного дёргается. Он замёрз, но не настолько, чтобы он начал трястись — просто чёртовы соски напряглись, заставляя чувствовать заледеневшие штанги ещё отчётливей, чем при обычной стимуляции, пушок на животе чуть приподнялся, пытаясь сберечь тепло, а по спине бежит холодок — но и не только. 

Горячий воск ощущается сильнее в этой долбанной прохладе, и его медленно сползающие от копчика и до затылка капли застывают недостаточно быстро, чтобы перестать обжигать. Согреться от такого способа тоже не представляется возможным, да Гэвин и не слишком-то и пытается. 

У него нет ни единого шанса вмешаться в то, что там придумал изобретательный Эл, ведь руки крепко связаны, но не на спине, как они это делают обычно, а прямо под ягодицами. Сбруя тесно обхватывает его горло, проходит под грудью, подчёркивая её так, словно он девчонка с первым размером, а после, спускаясь по бокам, приподнимает так же чёртовы ягодицы, и именно к этим полосам кожи и крепятся наручи на запястья.

Гэвин даже в состоянии ими чуть двигать — пара дюймов, не больше, но и всё-таки это иллюзия свободы их обоих устраивает в достаточной мере. 

Проблема, собственно, только одна — его ноги подняты вверх и разведены в коленях, тогда как щекой и плечами он прижимается к мягкой подушке, чувствуя себя особенно беззащитным и беспомощным под руками взломавшего поиграть с воском Элайджи.

— Блять, пожалуйста-препожалуйста, — продолжает он, прикрыв глаза, и ощущая как очередная порция раскалённого воска начинает свой ход в опасной близости от особенно чувствительной кожи на заднице. Одна капля — единственная, но такая чертовски горячая падает на беззащитный сфинктер, и Гэвин шипит, находя, что это уже слишком.

— Прости, — хмыкает сзади Эл, и Гэвина касается язык, такой же горячий как долбаный воск, который собирает каплю и зализывает место ожога неторопливо и наслаждаясь, похоже, каждой секундой.

В голосе Элайджи нет ни тени сожаления по поводу произошедшего, да и сам Гэвин, если честно, не так уж и возражает — только сжимает руки в кулаки от того как ему хорошо и пытается на весу податься горячему языку, но нихрена не получается и это приводит в самое настоящее отчаяние.

Жаркий, страстный стон разрывает воздух, замирает, отражаясь от стен комнаты, и дополняется ещё несколькими. Юркий, обжигающий орган доводит практически до экстаза, старательно зализывая место ожога.

— Звучишь так, как будто ты этим наслаждаешься, — хмыкает Элайджа, и Гэвин сжимается.

Его раскусили. Сегодня он в том самом настроении, когда немного боли может быть очень даже в кассу, и тут главное правильно её отмерить. В Эле сомневаться не приходится — ещё ни разу брат не подводил с дозировками между удовольствием и болью, приятным и отвратительным. 

Они чувствуют друг друга слишком хорошо возможно потому, что наполовину кровные братья, а может быть из-за того, что это отнюдь не первый раз, когда они трахаются или развлекаются как-то так.

В тот, самый первый, когда воск капнул на кожу Гэвин зашипел от неожиданности, потом, а стоило струйке прошагать от нежного живота к соску и выплеснуться на него длинной и быстро застывающей струёй — от боли. 

И где-то посередине родившееся возбуждение дало о себе знать в самой однозначной форме.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Гэвин в ответ, прекрасно осознавая — Эл тоже помнит этот момент. Возможно, даже куда лучше, чем он сам, ведь они стали частенько пользоваться долбанным воском для подобных игр, и, к своему стыду Гэвин ни разу не был по-настоящему против, хотя и мог поныть.

— Именно, — соглашается брат, и парой секунд спустя Гэвин вскрикивает — укус, расцветающий на ягодице сейчас совсем не помогает ему сосредоточиться. — Есть только одна проблема, Гэв. 

Мозги текут и не справляются с ситуацией, хотя воспринять слова удаётся достаточно просто. Для Гэвина нет никаких проблем, ему хорошо и он хочет больше — больше боли на грани с удовольствием, больше укусов, больше чего-нибудь, лишь бы ему уже подрочили и дали кончить, хотя их сегодняшний вечер только начался.

— Я просил быть гладким, — напоминает с удивительным спокойствием Эл, потирая пальцем сфинктер и Гэвин замирает понимая, что упустил этот момент.

Перед их играми он всегда готовится тщательно, но сегодня он был слишком занят тем, чтобы передёрнуть в душе и не дать всему кончиться чересчур быстро, и...

— Прости, я... — начинает он, но Элайджа останавливает его тем, как палец протискивается в смазанную дырочку и изгибается там, словно крюк, вырывая из Гэвина отчаянный стон.

Член сочится смазкой, несмотря на то, что он кончил сравнительно недавно — Эл умеет довести его до состояния бормочущего и ничего не соображающего идиота слишком быстро, так что это была необходимая мера, но настолько по-глупому проебаться...

— Тогда этим займусь я. Сегодня. А в другой раз — ты, и покажешь мне как ты орудуешь бритвой, — голос брата согревает в самом странном виде — это пошло, порнушно, и, по-идее совершенно отвратительно, но Гэвину сносит голову от мысли, что ему придётся приводить себя в порядок прямо на глазах Элайджи.

Может быть он не ограничится задницей или пахом, но и выскоблит до гладкости живот — подмышки он и без того держит опрятными люто ненавидя собственный запах, стоит только вспотеть.

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин так, словно у него есть выбор, и прикрывает глаза на мгновение.

— Нет, братишка, — улыбается Эл так, что любой, кто хоть немного его знает уже взял бы вещи, билет до обратной стороны Луны и съебал бы с планеты. Любой, кроме Гэвина, готового пойти на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться к нему ещё ближе в такие моменты, — ты будешь смотреть и молчать — таковы мои условия. Наказание нужно отработать.

Это справедливо, хотя чёртов шарик всё равно ощущается во рту несколько странно. Гэвин трогает его языком, практически не обращая внимания на то, как гель холодит нежную кожу вокруг ануса, прежде, чем острая кромка срезает короткие волоски до идеальной чистоты.

Звуки опасной бритвы, ощущение уязвимости и беззащитности каждый раз, когда её холодная острая закалённая сталь прижимается к мошонке, уверенные и отточенные движения брата, слишком привычного выверять всё до десятой дюйма дают о себе знать. Гэвин уверен в нём — Эл в жизни ему не навредит, и его ноющие от холода и желания соски тому самое яркое подтверждение.

В зеркале напротив Гэвин с лёгкостью может увидеть не только то, как двигается твёрдая рука, но и собственную смазку, протянувшуюся вниз от члена — боковое зеркало захватывает и этот вид, и, честно говоря, он слегка недоумевает — зачем брат вообще его сюда поставил?

— Почти всё, — кивает, довольно осмотрев задницу тот, прежде, чем скрыться из поля зрения, и заставить Гэвина впервые за вечер по-настоящему почувствовать себя неуютно.

И это ощущение нарастает, стоит ему увидеть визуально знакомое приспособление для прочищения канала, вот только ёмкость его пугает настолько, что он мотает головой, отказываясь. 

— Я не спрашиваю, Гэвин, — хмыкает Элайджа, и вмешаться в ситуацию никак не удаётся — Гэвин только сжимает руки в кулаки и двигает плечами, когда конец трубки оказывается у него в прижжённом ментолом от геля сфинктере, — я должен быть уверен, что ты забыл только про бритьё, а про остальное — нет.

Воду затекающую внутрь Гэвин даже не чувствует — температура подобрана идеально, а напор, по всей видимости довольно слаб, чтобы пока содержимое непрозрачной ёмкости заполняло его, не доставлять ровным счётом никаких неудобств.

Паника, охватившая на миг, оседает и Гэвин успокаивается, подаваясь медленно и неторопливо ласкающим рукам брата и пропадая в мягком шёпоте Эла:

— Красивый и послушный мальчик, — тот уговаривает его словно пса или дорогую лошадь, и в голове даже мелькает мысль о подобной игре — можно ведь было бы нечто такое, да? С ошейником, плагом с хвостом и ушками, за которыми нежные пальцы будут почёсывать, вынуждая течь от плага внутри.

Член вжимается в живот от того, насколько сильно ему нравится такая мысль, и мгновенно сжавшая его горячая рука вообще не делает лучше.

«Я хочу», — пытается сказать Гэвин, но выходит невнятное блеяние, и Эл убирает ладонь, перемещая её на живот и принимаясь неторопливо массировать. Напор, похоже, усиливается, и первый спазм пугает до жути. 

Он не вынесет больше, он переполнен, хватит — все эти мысли вертятся в голове, но едва Гэвин бросает взгляд в зеркало, как становится ясно — его живот даже немного не распирает, а он видел документалки про средневековые пытки и точно помнит, как выглядит «больше не могу».

Медленно оглаживающая по часовой стрелке ладонь помогает справиться со спазмом и вода, кажется, заливается ещё глубже, и само это ощущение Гэвин находит пиздецки возбуждающим, как и то, что Эл перемещается за спину и покусывает его ягодицы снова и снова, надрачивая одной рукой стоящий член, а другой помогая справиться с потоком, что переполняет Гэвина.

«Это грязно», — сказал бы он, если бы только мог, но что такого в умелой дрочке и сладких, сводящих с ума укусах? Ничего.

Есть лишь возбуждение, когда язык толкается рядом с трубкой, и стыд, перекрывающий совершенно всё в голове настолько, что Гэвин кончает, стискивая шарик в зубах всё сильнее и сильнее. Спазмы накладываются — оргазм подстёгивает странное бурчание и колкое ощущение в животе, невероятным образом усиливая его, и Гэвин не несколько секунд теряет себя.

Когда тьма рассеивается — на губах нет шарика, а Эл, достав трубку, обильно смазывает анальную пробку приятного и знакомого давно размера.

— Зачем? — бормочет Гэвин, прежде, чем вскинуться, когда тот вдавливает твёрдую игрушку по некогда растянутому и смазанному сфинктеру, заполняя его, затыкая.

— Чтобы было легче, — уклончиво отзывается Эл, снимая с него подвесы и позволяя опустится на пол целиком и, уже убрав обычную сбрую, помогает подняться, вынуждая опереться на себя, и в первый миг даже не очень понятно — зачем.

Вода внутри приходит в движение, и Гэвин округляет глаза в ужасе ощущая как весь заполняющий его объём давит на пробку, путаясь выбить её из него:

— Ох, блять! — игрушку приходится придерживать, пока они вместе идут до ванны — Эл ведёт его, словно больного, когда Гэвин, хныча, гладит себя по животу так же, как это делал брат и с трудом переставляет ноги.

— Уже почти, — мягко замечает тот, и от всесторонней поддержки становится легче, — ты молодец. Ещё чуть-чуть. 

Гэвин догадывается — брат не несёт его на руках, просто потом что так он будет давить на живот, а сейчас это чревато последствиями, и оставляет наедине в ванной, давая столько времени, сколько нужно — а надо его неожиданно больше, чем можно было предположить.

Внутри совершенно чисто и пусто лишь спустя минут двадцать, по личным ощущениям Гэвина, и, стоит ему только выйти, как Эл встречает его, теперь уже подхватывая на руки, и, словно какую-то кисейную барышню унося в кровать уверенно, не слушая никаких отговорок.

— Я сам, — попытки возразить терпят провал, ведь кто бы вообще слушал, что говорит Гэвин — уже второй раз за сегодня. — Я был против, ты знаешь?

— Ты всегда против, — хмыкает Эл, укладывая его на кровати и ложась рядом, удобно устраивая на себе и обнимая так, что у Гэвина в какой-то момент от нежности замирает сердце, — но тебе же понравилось.

Это провокация, и Гэвин молчит — он всегда так делает, когда не хочет лгать и не в силах сказать правду, но с Элом слова и не нужны — он утверждает, а не спрашивает.

Искусанная задница сладко ноет, так же как и обожжённая самую малость кожа спины, а вот прижавшимся к груди Эла соскам приятно, и Гэвин улыбается, чувствуя себя достаточно уютно, чтобы расслабиться полностью.

— В другой раз всё будет куда интереснее, — хмыкает Элайджа, и Гэвин только фыркает, стараясь скрыть смущение.

— Не будет, — добавляет Гэвин, чуть качая головой, но они оба прекрасно знают — будет и ещё не раз.

И, может быть он снова скажет «я против», имея в виду нечто совершенно другое.


End file.
